Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by Splendescat Clara
Summary: AU. Itália, Segunda Guerra Mundial. Feliciano, membro da resistência italiana, vê-se apaixonado por um piloto de guerra alemão. Entre a cruz e a espada, sua lealdade ao seu povo e seu coração o levarão ao extremo. TRADUÇÃO.


**Notas da tradutora:**

Declaração

Essa obra não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução para português da fanfiction de George deValier, "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart".

Hetalia pertence ao Hidekaz Himaruya.

Eu sou só a tradutora. Nada mais.

**Betada por**: Kimonohi Tsuki

**Notas do Autor:**

_Casais: Ludwig Beilschmidt / Feliciano Vargas (Alemanha / Itália)_

_Sinopse: AU. Itália, Segunda Guerra Mundial. Feliciano é um entusiasta, embora medroso, membro da resistência italiana. Apaixonar-se por um piloto de combate alemão era a última coisa que ele esperava... E isso ir__á__ testar s__eu nacionalismo __e seu coração até o limite._

_Isso é um complemento para a fic US/UK, "We'll Meet Again" ("Nos Encontraremos De Novo"). Ela conta a versão do Feliciano e do Ludwig da história. Todavia, você não precisa ler aquela história para entender essa._

Feliciano não sabia mais o que fazer. Será que esse berrante soldado não conseguia ver que ele obviamente não falava alemão? Feliciano tentou novamente, agitando sua pequena bandeira branca até mais rápido. Ele sempre carregava isso para esses tipos de situações, mas hoje parecianão estar funcionando.

"Eu não te entendo! Kein Deutsch! Eu realmente gostaria de te responder, mas eu não faço ideia do que você está falando! Sprechen sie Italienisch? Englisch?"

Isso também não funcionou. O soldado alemão apenas gritou mais alto. Feliciano encolheu-se sob a agressão verbal e tentou encolher-se ainda mais. Isso era completamente injusto! Tudo que ele queria fazer era andar até o mercado da vila para comprar farinha e ele havia sido parado no caminho por esse soldado alemão que parecia incrivelmente irritado por alguma coisa e não parava de gritar com ele nesse idioma desconhecido. Feliciano estava acostumado a ver os alemães ao redor da vila ultimamente, mas ele nunca tinha tido que lidar com algo assim antes. Estava aterrorizado.

"Me desculpa!" chorou Feliciano enquanto o alemão ficava ainda mais irritado, sua voz aumentava para um volume ensurdecedor. "Eu não sei o que você..." O coração de Feliciano parou no seu peito quando o alemão sacou sua arma do coldre. A rua inteira e os campos ao redor pareceram virar-se para o lado deles. Mas o soldado não apontou a arma – em vez disso ele a levantou acima de sua cabeça e Feliciano viu como a coronha da arma movia-se rapidamente em sua direção. Ele fechou os olhos e preparou-se para o impacto. Ele não veio. Em vez, o som de outro alemão falando alcançou seus ouvidos e Feliciano arriscou-se a abrir um olho e espiar para cima.

Esse novo alemão era alto, loiro e falava irritadamente para o soldado a quem o braço era segurado em um aperto firme. Ele parecia ter vindo de lugar algum. Feliciano assistia, com os olhos arregalados, como o oficial loiro falou mais algumas palavras furiosas antes de liberar o soldado e despedir-se dele secamente. O soldado o saudou apressadamente e afastou-se igualmente apressado. Feliciano agarrou sua bandeira branca, respirou fundo e esperou ansiosamente para ver o que aconteceria em seguida. O oficial o olhou e começou a falar em alemão, mas interrompeu-se. Depois de um pequeno tenso momento ele perguntou, "Eu não imagino que você fale inglês?"

Feliciano deu um suspiro de alívio. "Oh, ainda bem! Sim, eu falo inglês! Aquele soldado, ele ficou gritando comigo e eu não sabia o que ele queria, e era realmente barulhento, zangado e assustador. Muito obrigado por impedi-lo de me bater, você vai me prender?"

O alemão pareceu um pouco atordoado. "De nada. Não, eu não vou te prender."

"Ah, bom!" Feliciano sorriu e o oficial pausou antes de continuar.

"Desculpe-me em relação a ele. Ele queria ver seus documentos de identificação."

"Ah," Disse Feliciano, atrapalhando-se em reaver seus documentos do bolso. "Eu os tenho aqui, eu..."

"Não..." O Alemão ergueu suas mãos, mostrando não ser necessário. "Está tudo bem, verdade. Você... Você está bem?"

Feliciano sorriu novamente. Esse era o alemão mais legal que ele já encontrara, mesmo ele parecendo muito austero e sério. "Sim, eu estou bem. Obrigado".

O alemão assentiu mecanicamente. "De nada", disse novamente. Feliciano esperou, mas o alemão não continuou e apenas o observou atentamente. Feliciano sentiu sua respiração acelerar quando o encarou de volta. Parecia que o alemão olhava por dentro dele. Os olhos dele eram a coisa mais azul que ele já vira.

"Então..." disse Feliciano finalmente, sentindo como se quebrasse um encanto ao falar. "Posso continuar a ir ao mercado agora? Porque eu pretendia comprar farinha e eu já estou atrasado e não quero que meu avô fique preocupado."

O alemão piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos finalmente deixaram de encará-lo. "Por favor". Ele fez um gesto para Feliciano passar.

"Obrigado, simpático soldado alemão!" Feliciano passou correndo continuando pelo caminho do campo ao vilarejo. Após alguns passos, incerto do por que, ele olhou para trás. O alemão ainda o olhava, mas rapidamente se virou.

Feliciano decidiu que esse deveria ser seu dia de sorte. Depois do incidente com os alemães, ele conseguiu encontrar bastante farinha, além de maçãs e até mesmo um pouco de açúcar, que vinha sendo impossível encontrar desde o início da guerra. Feliciano correu alegremente pelo vilarejo, acenando para os locais enquanto saia, e retornou às estreitas estradas de terra da sua pequena fazenda. O sol do fim da tarde banhava a rua, as árvores e os campos abertos em um brilho alaranjado e Feliciano cantarolava alegremente para si mesmo enquanto balançava sua cesta da mercearia.

Ele amava o campo em dias como este. Ele quase podia esquecer a constante presença alemã no vilarejo, quase não ouvir o som de bombas explodindo e ecoando nas montanhas, quase não deixava seus olhos avistarem levemente a visão de um tanque quebrado e queimado do outro lado da estrada. Era quase pacífico. Enquanto caminhava, Feliciano perguntou o que tinha feito o oficial alemão impedir o soldado de acertá-lo mais cedo. Feliciano não tinha muito a ver com os alemães, tentando desesperadamente evitá-los, mas seu avô e irmão sempre o diziam que todos eram horríveis, desagradáveis e maus. Este oficial certamente não parecia completamente horrível ou mal. Feliciano não deixava de se perguntar se nunca mais o veria. Mas não deveria pensar isso. Não deve se importar. Então, por que raio o fazia?

Feliciano voltou para a viela que levava à sua porta da frente e foi imediatamente saudado pelos sons de risada e canto. Ele sorriu e correu até a casa. Enquanto entrava na lotada sala a sua frente era saudado por aplausos. Lovino estava em uma mesa no centro do cômodo, tocando seu violão e conduzindo a multidão em uma empolgante canção revolucionária. Feliciano riu … Lovino devia estar muito bêbado já. A sala não era grande e parecia ainda menor quando cheia de revolucionários celebrando. Vovô Roma atravessou a sala e pegou a cesta de Feliciano antes de substituí-la por uma garrafa de vinho e puxá-lo para um abraço. "Bem vindo ao lar, Feliciano! Oh, você tem maçãs e açúcar, bom menino!"

"Vovô, o que está acontecendo?" Feliciano perguntou, querendo saber o que esse pessoal poderia comemorar esta noite.

"Hoje é um bom dia para uma Itália livre!"

Feliciano sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele tinha ouvido bastantes vezes até agora. "Qual o prêmio de hoje?"

"Um carregamento de munição saindo das montanhas." Roma virou e gritou para a sala, "Essa é uma carga de balas que os alemães não dispararão!"

A sala explodiu em aplausos, mais uma vez. Feliciano aplaudiu com eles, mas desta vez o seu coração não estava completamente nisso. "Estavam muitos de vocês? Estão todos bem?"

"Os prejuízos foram todos para os alemães hoje." Roma segurou a mão de Feliciano e levantou-a junto com a garrafa de vinho em uma saudação. Ele tomou um gole profundo antes de finalmente soltar a mão de Feliciano. "Três motoristas, sete guardas. Seu velho avô derrubou três deles sozinho!"

"Bom trabalho, vovô!" Feliciano tomou um gole de vinho e tentou pensar mesmo com a barulhenta cantarolante, falante e celebrante multidão de revolucionários na sala. Ele nunca pensara nisso, vovô sempre disse que o único bom soldado alemão era o soldado morto. Mas de repente Feliciano pensou que os soldados que haviam sido mortos poderiam ser apenas como o alemão que ele conhecera na estrada hoje. Era estranho... Vovô o contou muitas vezes sobre soldados que matara e Feliciano não tinha refletido sobre isso. Mas agora o mau alemão que o tinham ensinado a odiar tinha um rosto. Uma face com os olhos azuis como o céu …

"Então beba, Feli, e comemore mais uma vitória para La Resistenza!"

Os espalhafatosos e animados membros da resistência alegraram-se novamente. Feliciano conhecia todos eles... Aldeões e agricultores que se opuseram à presença militar alemã na Itália e tiveram que uniram forças para lutar contra eles e sabotar suas operações. Eles muitas vezes se reuniam na quinta Vargas ou em uma pequena cantina na aldeia, geralmente para planejar uma missão ou para comemorar um feito. Eram La Resistenza... A resistência italiana... E eles estavam atualmente entre as pessoas mais procuradas na Itália. Parando suprimentos alemães, bombardeando carros e tanques, coletando informações táticas importantes; La Resistenza trabalhou incansavelmente para sabotar os esforços das forças armadas alemãs na Itália. E quando eles comemoravam, era com a mesma paixão e rigor.

Lovino terminou o refrão da música, saltou da mesa e jogou um braço ao redor Feliciano. "Hey Feli!" Feliciano estava certo... Lovino certamente tinha bebido muito vinho já. Ele sempre era feliz e sociável depois de alguns drinques e uma vitória decisiva.

"Você não estava envolvido na operação de hoje, não é?" perguntou Feliciano, de repente, preocupado. Já era ruim o suficiente o vovô sempre saindo e colocando-se em tal risco e perigo. Ele não quer ter que se preocupar com seu irmão também.

Lovino revirou os olhos. "Apenas." Lovino virou-se para Roma. "Quando é que você vai me deixar sair com você em uma missão real, vovô? Estou cansado de apenas plantar bombas em carros. Eu quero ver um pouco mais de ação!" Roma apenas riu e jogou o braço livre em torno Lovino.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de ver meus amados netos em perigo", disse Roma, abraçando tanto Feliciano e Lovino.

Feliciano riu. Vovô não precisava se preocupar com ele que preferia ficar longe do perigo em todos os momentos, fora o primeiro a admitir isso. Ainda contribuía com os revolucionários, geralmente através da aquisição de informações que recolhia a partir dos moradores locais sobre os movimentos alemães na área. Feliciano estava grato que o vovô Roma tentava mantê-lo seguro, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ciente de que, por vezes, ele ainda é tratado como se ele fosse uma criança pequena. Lovino por outro lado estava desesperado para sair e ir para a ação durante anos, embora vovô o dissesse que o propósito da Resistência era para ser visto tão pouco quanto possível, e que conflitos cara a cara eram raros. Mas para cada pequeno aumento na responsabilidade que vovô permitia a Lovino, ele sempre só queria mais.

"Da próxima vez, Lovino, eu prometo a você", disse Roma, sorrindo alegremente e bagunçando o cabelo de Lovino.

"Você sempre diz isso", resmungou Lovino, afastando a mão de Roma.

Roma apenas riu e tirou o violão das mãos de Lovino. "Anime-se, Lovino. Comemore e cante com a gente!" Roma dedilhava o violão, virou-se e inclinou-se para a sala, e começou a tocar uma melodia imediatamente reconhecível. A sala lotada estourou em aplausos de apreciação. Então Roma explodiu em uma canção que era agora tão familiar a todos eles.

"Una Mattina mi son svegliato,

O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

Una Mattina mi son svegliato,

e ho trovato l'invasor ".

Os revolucionários se juntaram. Lovino, bêbado de vinho e alegria, parecia esquecer imediatamente seu aborrecimento e começara a dançar com uma das garotas locais. Feliciano não podia deixar de ser levado, bebia vinho da garrafa e juntara-se a cantar, cumprimentava várias pessoas alegremente quando se aproximavam para falar com ele, ria e celebrava, ouvia contos de vitórias, em seguida, gritava em voz alta junto com todos para o vovô Roma tocar a música novamente. Dançou, aplaudiu e cantou a canção mais e mais até o verso final que todo mundo cantou mais alto. Feliciano tinha certeza de que seria escutado até na aldeia.

"È questo Il Fiore del partigiano,

O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

È questo Il Fiore del partigiano,

morto per la libertà! "

Naquela noite, exausto, pleno e feliz, Feliciano tentava dormir com os roncos de Lovino vindos da cama ao lado dele. Ele passou a noite comendo, bebendo, quando ele fechou os olhos e contente adormeceu, a última imagem à deriva em sua cabeça era a de um loiro, olhos azuis, oficial alemão, de pé à luz do sol olhando para ele.

Continua ...

**Notas do Autor:**

_As letras são da canção italiana de guerrilha da Segunda Guerra Mundial "Bella Ciao":? (YouTube) / watch v = MQtgsuIM96I_

_Acordei de manhã_

_Minha querida, adeus, minha querida, adeus, minha querida, adeus! Adeus! Adeus!_

_Acordei de manhã_

_E deparei-me com o invasor_

_É esta a flor_

_Minha querida, adeus, minha querida, adeus, minha querida, adeus! Adeus! Adeus!_

_É esta a flor do homem da Resistência_

_Que morreu pela liberdade_

**Notas da tradutora:**

Não imaginava que traduzir textos fosse tão cansativo… Mas vale a pena. Eu não posso prometer datas exatas para a publicação dos capítulos, mas continuarei traduzindo-os em respeito ao autor. Por favor, dê a ele os devidos créditos e, se puder, escreva reviews para ele.

**Notas da revisora:**

Bem, agora vocês queridos leitores que já leram/lêem a história original e discordam de algo dessa tradução/revisão, sintam-se a vontade de dizer-nos o que pensam! Ciao Ciao!

Link para a história original:

goo . gl / h6 DS rn


End file.
